


Just some works I wrote on wattpad under the same username

by TrishJonathanCole



Category: Original Work(s)
Genre: Cliffhangers, Mentions of lgbtq+ characters, Mentions of self-harm, Other, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishJonathanCole/pseuds/TrishJonathanCole
Summary: Hey guys! Just thought I’d share some of the recent works I wrote on wattpad (since wattpad is kinda dead) Lemme know what y’all think and please let me know if you see any errors/mistakes and if you wanna use some of my ideas that’s completely fine! Just ask me first and credit me!
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	1. Bruises

Bruises heal quickly and silently,

They don't take much commitment.

They express with all kinds of colors

Red, yellow, blue, purple, black.

But my favorites ones are the ones

That make me feel human,

And whole,

And real.

But,

Pain is artificial.  
Those who are worthy will feel complete, but only temporarily. Someone loves you. Please take care of your body.

***


	2. A Name

A name is many things.

It is power or strength.

Giving an object a name is more troubling then you may think.

Why give a cat a name if they have no need for one?

Names are (sometimes) unnecessary.

Names are necessary.

They give meaning to meaningless things.

They bring comfort.

But

Most of all, they are way to recognize an old friend or an enemy. 

Names are used for many reasons. 

Knowing someone's name might one day save your life..

Now, what did you say your name was again?

***


	3. Time Travel

When I was younger, the idea of time travel always fascinated me. The idea of fixing your past mistakes and fine tuning those little details, to this day, makes me eager.   
But when you think some more on the concept of time travel, you begin to realize that it is not a walk in the park, so to speak.   
If one is to time travel, you must plan your adventure to the single second. By that I mean, make sure to be prepared for unexpected consequences.  
For example, let's say that 10 years ago you decided to take a ballet class. In that ballet class, you meet your soulmate. Let's say the you and your soulmate adopt a baby girl and that girl grows up to be the president of the United States. If, for some reason, you go back in time and decide not to take that class, then you will not meet your soulmate and will probably not consider adopting a kid. That same kid you didn't adopt will grow up in the orphanage. And we all know how terrible the system here is in the United States. So, what happens to the girl? She might decide to become a criminal. And as a criminal, she might do horrible things to many people.   
This is what some call The Butterfly Effect. One small, missed detail can destroy lives. My advice is to be careful what you wish for, because it might very well be the wrong wish.

***


	4. I wrote this for you

My head aches. That's the first thing I notice when I open my eyes. This stinging pain, pulsing behind my eyes. Almost on instinct,I close my eyes and fell unconscious. I only had a moment to think—'Where am I? How did I get here?'  
———  
When I opened my eyes again, I noted the strangeness of the ground ( What, with my face mashed against it ).  
The earth was an alarming, deep red. The texture a strange mix between wet sand and gravel.   
The air is thick and heavy. There was a dust-like fog everywhere. I carefully sit up, my arms straining with effort to lift my body in an upright position. I needed to get moving. Preferably, soon. 

As if in disagreement, my head throbbed. 

My god, I need a drink.   
———  
Shuffling forward on my feet, I managed to come across a small opening of a cave. I hope there aren't any big animals holed up in here. That's kinda the last thing I need right now. I mean, the only thing I could fight off right now was a squirrel—assuming there were squirrels here. Speaking of which, I don't think I'm on earth. This place seems a lot more...red. The ground, the sky-everything is red. Maybe I'm on Mars.   
But doesn't it rain acid on Mars? Wow, I think it does. Ok, into the cave, then. 

Should I try to find wood for a fire? It's not cold here—not really. I'm not hot or cold. But I'll need food. I don't know how to skin animals. I don't even know if I CAN eat the animals here. I haven't seen a single living thing besides my self. Unless I'm in hell or something. Actually that'd make a lot of sense, now that I think about it.   
———  
Hours went by, still no sign, no movement. Nothing. Alarm bells are going off in the back of my mind, but I ignore it in favor of watching the sun set. It was quite possibly the most beautiful phenomena I have ever witnessed.   
The sun was huge, I filled up almost all of the horizon as it sank into the earth below. The once blood red sky turned a curious deep blue-purple.   
I went ahead built a small fire pit. I dug a small hole and surrounded the edge with stones and gathered some dry leaves and little trigs I found a short walk away from the cave. It wasn't much, but it easily lit it with my cigarette lighter. I dug into my back pocket and pulled a single cig from the packet. I don't usually have smokes on me but I was too exhausted to question it. 

I inhaled deeply, coughing as the smoke reaches my lungs. God, what the hell was I doing. I quickly threw it to the fire. Ugh, no, I definitely don't smoke. ( So why was it in my pocket?)

The outside was darkening rapidly. I can't see very well in the dark and I didn't want to attract any attention from outside the cave (with no small amount of fear, I hypothesized that I may have been brought here for a nefarious purpose. The environment seemed too controlled for my tastes).   
so I compromised with this small pit. 

A loud clap of thunder filled the silenced, jolting me from the thoughts. No, please let there be no rain! The cave was man-made ( also suspicious, I added to myself. But I didn't want to sleep out in the open. ) and basically ground level. If it rained too hard and fast then the whole thing would flood. I listened but didn't hear any rain, just the ear ringing thunder and little flashes of lightning that lit up small parts of the area where it struck. 

Testing my luck, I decided to call it a night. I had no food and I figured sleep would distract me from being hungry. This whole situation was bizarre and my headache had dulled by the time built the pitiful fire pit. 

My eyes grew heavy and before I knew it, I was laying with my back to the wall of the cave. ( my head pulsed as if pounding to a rhythm I wasn't aware..what is—) I blinked a few times, trying in vain to stubbornly stay awake for a few more minutes, but my vision swayed and—I could've swore there was something ( whether it was an animal or something else, I couldn't tell ) moving at the mouth the cave. I strained my eyes again, alarmed but too sluggish to stay focused. Before I complete lost consciousness, my mind repeated the same sentence over and over. What the hell is that thing and why is it wearing a human face as a mask?

***


	5. The Mirror on the Wall

The mirror in the wall   
Isn't very tall  
In fact it's quite small. 

But that's not all;  
This mirror has special powers  
If you look into it, you can towers  
And walls, and houses, and mouses  
(Anything really)

But this mirror can be dangerous as well.  
In fact, the neighbor, Harry, who just happened to look into to it, fell  
Into a despairing depression.   
One that lead him under the impression   
That the only way to escapes the mirror's suggestion   
Was to die. 

Soon after his death,  
His husband, Greg, stormed into the house, looking for the mirror's owner, Beth.   
"Look what you've done, you mean old hag."  
"You've destroyed lives. If I were you, I pack my bags  
And leave this place."

But Beth knew better than to listen to her neighbor Greg who's ex-wife nearly chopped off her leg. 

So she stayed in that town and began to plot.   
Why did everyone who looked in the mirror suffer while she herself did not.   
So when Beth asked her mirror why she was never harmed,   
To her surprise the mirror answered,  
"Because with your love, I am armed."   
The mirror continued his speech.   
"From the moment you bought me, I've been in love with you."  
"I was hoping some day I could keep you in the mirror with me. You don't mind, do you?"

Beth was utterly stunned and hadn't a clue what to do.   
For she was on the run  
(From her unfortunate neighbor's husband that is)  
And knew that forever, Greg would pursue.   
She thought to herself, " I could grow to love the mirror. He'll help me escape."  
And with that her plan began to finally take shape. 

Beth would live in the mirror, with the mirror. 

So that night, when Greg came knocking on her door,  
Beth walked through the mirror, as if it were a door. 

But she went in, something came out.   
Beth, starting to panic, began to shout.  
"I thought you love me!" She cried.   
The man you came out of the mirror laughed and laughed and laughed.   
For he was finally free. He was a trickster, you see. A master of his craft. 

"You foolish old woman! I have been trapped for many years by a priestess who worked for Dionysus!"  
He said gleefully.   
"But now I'm free! So you now work in my place!   
Your job is to now show people what they most desire, then with their backs turned you will kill them or I'll slash your face!"  
Beth wept because she knew she was beaten. 

But out of the corner of her eye, she saw Greg.

Greg has heard everything that happened. 

Greg was no monster, but knew how to spot one. And He knew what had to be done.   
Greg charged at the trickster and together they both fell.   
Now they were both trapped in the mirror's cell  
Beth ran out of the mirror, as fast as she could.   
Her and Greg locked eyes and Greg looked at the bat on the floor. Ah, Now she understood.   
With a heavy heart, Beth picked up the bat.   
And when she swang it, the mirror went *splat*

Both Greg and the trickster were now gone, the mirror shattered.   
And later, she realized that in the end, nothin mattered. 

Materials and visions are a hoax, she decided.   
It is best to do with what you have.

***


	6. Rise up and i’ll find you (but i dont know what i’d to you if i did)

I'm doing my best. 

Let me explain. 

I stumble, shivering from the cold air of a November night. My thoughts cleared. I think I just came out of a stupor I didn't even know I was in. Shit, I think. What time is it? It's dark, the sun must have set hours a go. I shake my arm and bring it up to my face, checking the time on my watch. 10:33 pm. What? That can't be right. I was in the bath, I don't remember leaving the bathroom, let alone my house.   
———  
I pick a direction and start walking. I don't have my phone with me so I can't use google maps. My hands felt suspiciously wet and spelled like iron. I try not to think about that too much.   
Ignoring my dirty hands, I let myself think some more about the situation. I got in the bath at around 7-ish and it's almost 11 now. So that means I lost around 4 hours. I frown. A lot could happen in 4 hours. 

But this was nothing. I once lost around two weeks! Who know what I do when I blackout. Thank god I'm a freelance writer. That gives me more free time than working a 9-5 job. 

I seem to be in the city. I live a few miles outside the city so it might take me an hour or three to walk back (bus is out—I didn't bring my wallet either) if walk quickly. Oh, ow. YE-OUCHH. Ok, no walking quickly. I don't have my shoes. Ow. I lift up my right foot, grimacing at the pain as I shift my weight to my other leg. Gingerly, I touch the heel. It's not bleeding but these blisters aren't gonna be any fun. Alright I need to get home and I don't see any cars around. I'll just have to walk slowly. Great. Wonderful. Ow.   
———  
I'm nearly collapse with exhaustion by the time I reach my front door. It was slightly cracked, enough to see that my living room light was still on. I facepalm. Man, I bet I didn't even drain the tub when I left. Ugh, what a nuisance. 

There's a strange smell coming from my room however. It's enough to make me gag. I don't wanna go in there but my curiosity is killing me. Wait, I tell myself. What if there's an animal in there. What's if there's a bear—ok stop. I don't live that far from town. Plus there aren't any bears around this time of year anyway.

I swallow thickly and head to my room. I pick up the bat from my hall closet on the way through. You know, just in case. 

(Just in case of what? You know what's in there. You're just tø scarêd to ådmįt thãt ÿøü kįłłëd âgäĮñ—)

I carefully open the door, mind racing over every possible way that I might be able to fight off a bear when-  
———  
I screamed and retched dryly. What the hell is that thing? A demon? No, that can't be right it was almost too ugly 

But also beautiful in a strangely grotesque way. The thing must have heard my rapid breathing and turned it's body towards me. It spoke directly into my mind like some sort of higher being. It said,

"A̶̟͐p̶͓̏c̵̥̚k̴̤͒s̸̟̀ñ̸͚z̶͔̐n̷͓͗s̸̮͒n̵̞͝ŝ̶̥n̴̬̊x̵̨̐n̵̜͌a̸̞̾n̵͑ͅs̸̫̚m̴͇̽k̶̥̏k̶͎̎x̶̨̍ô̷̰ẅ̴̺o̷̪̚s̸̢̓k̶̖̋k̴̼͌s̵͈̿k̷̳̂n̸̗̈́x̵͓́i̷̟̊s̵͈̓o̶̜͂w̵̙̅p̴̻͝d̷̖̓p̸̙͗ǎ̴͚p̶̼̈s̵̭̔l̷̿͜x̶̼̃c̸̖͑m̵̂͜s̴̙̀ṷ̴̄s̵̝̈́ì̷͓s̷̡͌k̶̲̄c̵̬̎k̶̘̄v̶̰̔k̵̬̓z̸̫̈k̷͇̚a̶̛̪k̶̜͐w̶̞̕ǩ̸̻s̷̡̑x̵̩̄k̸͈͘c̴̫͠k̶͕͠č̷͙i̶̮̓u̶̗͒a̸̪͌k̴͉̍q̶̼̌p̴̙̔f̸͈̍p̴̭̾x̵̢͒l̷̝͌ā̸̳k̵̻͒c̶̠̈j̴̲́a̶̡͌k̸̺͊q̷̟̄ļ̶͝d̶̥̂o̵̹͝c̸̬̈́k̶̩̓x̸͉́h̵̛͜w̵̞̐u̷̹̇q̴̺̈ú̷̙á̷͇i̵͖͘à̴̫ọ̷̃ẅ̵̭p̵̠̋c̵͋͜p̸͈̈́c̷̭̋ľ̵̟c̸̰̀h̷̛̫s̷̯̿ņ̷̅a̴͉̐j̷̤̒w̶͖͗k̴̖̂q̴̺̊k̷͇̐q̵͎̒k̵͕̅s̵̙͆ǩ̸̢ẍ̵̞́x̸̖͒k̵̰͋s̴̭͐ḱ̵͇a̴͚̚l̸̢̆ć̸̼p̸͉̈v̴̩͝p̵̭͑l̵̯̿k̴̩͠e̸̼̿d̷͓͝ñ̸̪ṅ̵̜s̵̫̐ǰ̴ͅd̷͚̀j̶̰̈́w̸̬̏y̸͍͂x̴͈̓ḫ̸̂w̸͓̄b̸̘́w̷̨͗l̵̩̽a̶̬̿p̴̡̂x̷̣̍ḵ̵͗?!"  
"Ş̵̓ȉ̷̥c̶͇̿k̵̦͐n̴͇͌ş̶̈́m̸͖̿m̷̛͔x̶͇̿m̸͚̉a̶̭̕n̷̦̂ã̷̗n̶̩̈́i̷͎̊j̴̻̓x̴̲̒j̴̞̓z̶̥̈m̶͙͐m̵̻͌ṇ̷̽..."   
"T̴̙̈́h̵̘͊ë̶̠́ ̶̻̈́t̷̛̤i̷͓̓m̴̫̈́è̷̝ ̶̥͛ḣ̵̯a̵̡͝s̸͇̕ ̴͉̈́ĉ̸͜o̶̼͐m̵̍͜e̷̼̒ ̸̬͆f̸͙̍ỏ̴̻r̴̠̄ ̵̜͠ẙ̸͕o̷͠ͅu̴͈̒ ̴̦̽t̸̬̽o̸͉̚ ̴̥͛r̴̨͝e̶͖̋t̶̙̔u̵̙̅r̶̥̊n̸̫͠ ̴̞͌h̵͓́ó̵̗m̸̰͠e̴̛͕.̴̝͂ ̵͇̚T̸̺͘h̴̘̀e̸͙͘ ̷̟̂è̴̼x̶̳͆p̵͖̾ě̴̖r̶̫̄ǐ̷̞m̴̪̓ě̵̖n̸̜͘t̴̠̀ ̴͉̎ḯ̷̭s̷͕͝ ̷̻̊n̷̰̓o̶͙͘w̶̮͑ ̶̯̍c̶̨̆ȍ̵̹m̷͕͒p̷̤̋l̴̦̆ę̴̍t̸̮̋e̸̪͊ ̸̥̔.."

What?  
———

I stumble, panting from the sticky heat of a June night. My thoughts cleared. I think I just came out of a stupor I didn't even know I was in. Fuck, I think   
What time is it? It's dark, even though the sun must have set hours ago, my shirt was clinging to my back and my forehead was damp with sweat. I shake my arm, bringing my watch closer to my face. 10:33 pm. What? That can't be right. I was in the bath. I don't remember leaving the bathroom, let alone my house. 

***


End file.
